helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess In Flower Sea
Previous Quest Previous Diviner Story Info Collect a whole set of of Princess to view the background story of this outfit in the diviner's crystal ball. Objective Own outfit Delusion of Princess: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Daisy Flower Field x1 Notes *The Diviner in this quest is from Kelly's Birthday. **To read the Diviner's story from the beginning, start with Girl's Prayer. *Magda is the Girl In Flowerfield in this quest. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: It's nice to meet you again. Is there anything else I can help with? Diviner: Oh, now you know how to get straight to the point! I also told you the puzzle has been completed. All we need to do now is give it the power of the gods! Then with my crystal ball, I can show you the fate hidden within this dress. Magda: Let's start then. Diviner: Don't be so hasty. You're also a part of this. Magda: But I know nothing about magic, Miss Diviner. Diviner: Remember the deity materials I gave you? I'll teach you how to use them. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Huh? Where... am I? Miss Diviner?) (No one is here. I haven't had a nice dream for a long time. Over there is a flower field!) (The sunlight on my face is wonderful. Let me hold the bunny and sleep for a bit... Ah, Bunny, where are you going?) (Ouch... It hurts.) Rose Knight: ... Magda: I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Rose Knight: Are you...? The princess with long blonde hair... She sits in the sea of daisies and sunflowers. She eats sweet berries and her soft lips...' Magda: ...Huh?! Rose Knight: Go south, go south... You will meet her at dusk in summer. The girl goes after prey, and you will... be one of them.' So this song speaks the truth... Magda: Sir Knight? Rose Knight: Your Royal Highness, please return to the palace with me! I followed the Queen's order to find you, even when she ordered your exile sixteen years ago... Magda: I- I don't understand. What are you talking about? 'Your Highness'? Is that me? Rose Knight: Who else? What a ridiculous rumor. How can the disasters in the kingdom be connected to you, a delicate and lovely girl? It's nothing but lies created by the Queen. Magda: ...Why did she ask you to take me back? Rose Knight: Perhaps it is time that made her complacent. Or the empty garden reminds her of her daughter and she feels lonely... Magda: Sir Knight, I don't understand. What do you think? Should I return? Rose Knight: I hope you return to the palace to take back your status and honor instead of worrying about the flowers. Your Royal Highness, you won't suffer anymore. And I... hope you allow me to protect you in the future. Even if... only the princes of other countries are qualified to marry you, please let me stay by your side. I will sacrifice everything for you. Magda: Sir Knight... But who told you a princess can only marry a prince? I'm just me. I will marry someone I like, not someone who I've never met even if he has a lot of money and power. Rose Knight: Is that so? ...I have never heard of such a princess. Magda: I want to live for myself. If returning to the palace as a princess means losing my freedom, I would rather stay here. Rose Knight: ...Even then, you will be known as a fool. Won't you regret it? Magda: Of course! This is my life. Rose Knight: I fully understand, Your Royal Highness. Thank you for giving me the courage to fight. I swear, I will do everything I can to defend your freedom and honor... in my own way. Magda: Don't worry, Sir Knight. ...Sir Knight? (Huh...? I'm... back?) Diviner: What did you dream of this time, Miss Ellenstein?) Magda: I... Diviner: I just need to read your mind... Oh, what a sweet story. Magda: Stop doing strange things, Miss Diviner! Diviner: I'm not. But Miss Ellenstein, fate will never change because of the struggles of mortals. What you see might not be true. Magda: What do you mean? Won't the princess and the knight have a happy ending? Diviner: People are not all-knowing of what truly brings them happiness. Magda: ... Diviner: I'm leaving now. Thank you for what you've done. The gift is on your dressing table, and as long as you hold the gem and rest, you can return to the beautiful sea of flowers. Good night... lovely... princess. Category:Event Quests Category:Deity Event Category:Transcript